With Your Hand In Mine
by ElectionicPen3
Summary: Sapphire's POV during the three episode Zoo arch. I'll do Ruby's POV if you guys want! More inside :)


Sapphire never enjoyed her time apart from Ruby, especially in a place packed with oppressive energy. Up until this point, things had gone relatively smoothly. Garnet had the idea to separate. A Sapphire with her Ruby guard accompanied by an Amethyst as extra muscle, her personal Pearl, and Steven as a new addition to the Zoo was much more believable than if Garnet was herself. Amethyst was guarding the door as instructed. Pearl was growing into her temporary, but very unfamiliar role as a servant. There was no palpable suspicion that this was a mission to rescue Greg from Pink Diamond's nefarious Human Zoo.

Steven, who had been held "captive" by her Ruby would be placed into the Zoo. He would find Greg, and they would slip away undetected. Everything was going according to plan.

Up until Holly Blue announced, with bounding enthusiasm, that Blue Diamond was on her way and would thank her personally for her human delivery.

Sapphire's blood ran colder than usual. She hadn't foreseen that the very Gem she betrayed would be seeing her for the first time in thousands of years.

Sapphire paled "Yes... I suppose...she will…" hoping she didn't sound as terrified as she felt. She was petrified. Not only for herself, but for Ruby. The last time the two interacted with their Diamond was the first time they fused. They were abominations. Ruby was to be shattered. The two were able to escape to Earth and been together ever since. Sapphire swallowed hard. Would Blue Diamond remember how Sapphire denounced her after all these years? Would Blue Diamond harbor a grudge against Ruby for this long?

Sapphire took a steading breath. She focused on trying not to lose herself in the tidal wave of possibilities. She wanted nothing more to abort mission. She wanted to fuse with Ruby, grab all their friends and run far away. She shoved those thoughts away, as there was a slim chance this exchange could be successful.

Meanwhile, Holly was excitedly squawking praises about Blue Diamond and how lucky they all were to see her. Sapphire mustered a calm, amiable demeanor "Well? Let's not keep Blue Diamond waiting" she spoke. A fake smile was plastered on her face.

The hallway to Blue Diamond's chamber was long and oppressive. Steven had been taken by the Amethysts and popped into the Zoo. Pearl had remained to open doors and Ruby positioned herself directly behind Sapphire. For this, Sapphire was secretly thankful. Ruby had an excuse to be closer to her. Holly was prattling insistently about the wonderful Blue Diamond and how vital Holly's job was to her cause. Sapphire was only half-listening to respond to verbal cues. She was more focused on the nervous energy rolling off her beloved Ruby. She wanted so desperately to take Ruby's hand and soothe her. She wanted to hum a soft, comforting melody to wash away all Ruby's apprehension. Ruby remained silent, regressing to the appropriate Homeworld mannerisms expected of a guard: Stay close to your charge, and do not speak unless spoken to. A similar code bound Sapphire: servants and guards were not included in casual conversation with higher ranking Gems. It was as if they didn't exist at all.

Sapphire's anxiety was peaking. She could _feel_ Blue Diamond's commanding presence as they approached a massive door.

Holly stopped her yapping. She collected herself, smoothing non-existent wrinkles in her attire. She straightened up and exclaimed "This is it! Are you ready to see Blue Diamond, your Grand Clarity?!"

Sapphire cringed inconspicuously "Of course, after you"

Pearl struggled to open this last door. Holly pranced through, greeting Blue Diamond with enthusiasm. She looked up to find Yellow Diamond accompanying Blue Diamond.

Holly stammered around her greetings, she hadn't expected _two_ Diamonds. She frustrated Yellow Diamond. Yellow barked "Get to the point, Agot."

Flustered, Holly managed "Yes of course, my deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know Your Sapphire has complete your special delivery!"

Blue Diamond piped up from the background "What special delivery?"

Holly seemed just as confused "Um… the special delivery you requested from Earth, of course…"

Blue Diamond's expression darkened "I never asked any _Sapphire_ to go to Earth" glaring down at the tiny blue gem in front of her.

If she had the ability, Sapphire would have soiled herself. Panic rose in her chest as she tried to remain calm. She was forever glad her hair hid her line of sight, as she couldn't bring herself to meet Blue Diamond's gaze.

Sapphire stammered "I…... Um…" finite crystals of ice formed around the base of her dress. She had never been more afraid. Sweat dripped down her cheeks. She need to explain herself and quickly before this entire operation blew up in her face.

Ruby couldn't watch any her love suffer any longer. Quickly shifting her eyes between the two Diamonds and Holly, she made sure no one was watching her. Smoothly, she stepped closer to Sapphire, slipping her left hand into Sapphire's. If nothing else this would remind Sapphire that Ruby was right behind her, and she wasn't alone.

Sapphire felt the warmth and relaxed slightly. She let out a breath and clutched Ruby's hand tightly, welcoming the familiar edges and corners of the other's gem. She snapped out of her reprieve. There was only one way to salvage this "My future vision! Foresaw you... My Diamond, desiring more...humans for the Zoo! So, I… uh… acted accordingly…" Sapphire stiffened again, hoping her lie was convincing enough.

Blue Diamond sighed. "It's true… the window for preserving Earth's specimen is closing…"

Sapphire nearly melted with relief, answering Yellow Diamond's questions about The Cluster honestly. At the same time, she felt Ruby's energy fade. Ruby's thumb brushed lightly over her knuckles. Sending positive, loving feelings through her entire body. The group was dismissed.


End file.
